The proposed work is aimed at study of the relationship between insulin resistance and hypertriglyceridemia. During the next year we will focus on two specific aspects of this problem. One series of studies will be carried out in animals, in which we will attempt to directly estimate the degree of insulin resistance present in liver, muscle and adipose tissue of animals with experimental forms of hypertriglyceridemia. The other series of studies will consist of investigation of patients with various forms of hypertriglyceridemia, in which we will attempt to relate changes in insulin binding to lymphocytes and adipocytes to the degree of hypertriglyceridemia.